


The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. Simba's Human Daughter

by dramagirl007



Category: Lion King - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: Analise is an orphan human who is adopted by the king of the Pride Lands Simba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Analise is a normal 5 year old girl. She has loving parents and a bratty younger brother. She has friends and knows her ABCs and 123s in school. 

Her school took her on a field trip one day to the zoo. Where she saw lions for the first time. She adored the lions. The teacher allowed everyone to pick one souvenir and then do a show and tell later on why they chose that souvenir . Analise' souvenir was a stuffed animal lioness. She was excited to show her mom and dad.

Analise's parents indulged her excitement and listened about her fun trip to the zoo.

"Ms. Peeper let us pick a su suv..." She was having a hard time saying Souvenir.

"Souvenir." Her mom said with a smile.

Analise smiled and nodded, "Souvenir."

"And what did you pick?" Analise' Dad asked.

Analise smiled and showed her parents her lioness.

"This is a girl lion." Analise said with a smile, "She doesn't have a mane. But I saw a boy lion at the zoo, he had a mane. We have to do a show and tell about our..."

"Souvenirs." Mom said again

Analise smiled and nodded.

"So, what are you going to say about your lioness?" Dad asked

Analise shrugged.

"Hmm, well, you can say, the lioness is the one that hunts for the pride." Dad said.

"What's a pride?" Analise asked.

" A pride is what lions call a family." Analise' Mom said.

"What does the boy lion do?" Analise asked.

"The male lion is the protector. He makes sure nothing bad happens to his family." Dad said.

Analise's brother toddled towards his family and saw the stuffed animal. "Mine." He started reaching towards the stuffed animal.

"No Adam, mine." Analise said and kept her stuffed animal out of her brother's reach.

"Mine." Adam insisted and tried reaching for it, but realized he couldn't reach it and he started whinging.

" Why don't you go put your new toy in your room." Mom suggested picking up her whinging son. "Lets not start any fights."

Analise didn't like that, she glared at her little brother, "He always ruins everything."

"He's two, and two year olds are a handful." Mom said.

"It's not fair." Analise said and stomped to her room. 

She was sulky for the rest of the night. Her brother had to ruin her good mood.

The next day was the kindergartners show and tell. Analise was in a better mood and excited to show and tell about her new friend Janelle the lioness.

While she was show and telling, there was a voice on the intercom. 

"Ms. Peeper" The office lady said on the intercom. 

"Yes?" Ms. Peeper answered.

"Can you send Analise Jensen to the office please?" The office lady said.

Analise looked puzzled. She looked at her friend Quinn.

Quinn shrugged his shoulders. 

"Analise, do you know where the office is?" Ms. Peeper asked.

Analise shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take her." Quinn said.

Analise smiled at her friend. She didn't know why she was being sent to the office.

"What did you do wrong?" Quinn asked while they were walking.

Analise shrugged, "I don't know."

They both were trying to think of scenarios on why Analise was being sent to the office. 

Sadly, Analise wished it was any of the scenarios her friend and her made up, because the real reason, was bad. 

There was a social worker in the office when they showed up. Everybody had grim faces and the secretaries were crying 

"Hello Analise." The Social Worker said.

"Hi." Analise said.

"Would you like to sit down?" The secretary said.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Analise asked.

"Sweetie, there's been an accident." The Social Worker said.

"A Accident?" Analise asked, "What kind of accident?"

"There was a car crash." The Social Worker said.

"A car crash?" Analise asked, she could feel tears prickling, "Who got in a car crash?" She really didn't want to know the answer, "Where's my mom and dad?"

"Sweetie." The Social Worker started. " Your mom and dad, and brother... they... "

"NO!" Analise yelled, "They didn't die. You're lying. You're lying."

Analise was crying.

Quinn wrapped his friend in a hug while she started crying in his shoulder.

The next few months were a blur for Analise, she didn't have any family that she knew of. Her parents were both only children so know aunts and uncles and cousins. The bank took the house back, everything else was sold and the money was given to the state. Analise was put into foster care. She was put in the care of Minerva Minchin. A strict woman that doesn't like any nonsense. 

One day while Analise was playing by her self Ms. Minchin got mad at her and said " What is the meaning of this?"

" What is the meaning of what Ms. Minchin?" Asked the scared and sad little girl

"I told you to clean your room" She said sternly

"I did clean my room Ms. Minchin" squeaked Analise

"This is not clean Analise" yelled Ms. Minchin

Ms. Minchin picked her up and shoved Analise's face to the floor and said, " Does that look clean to you?"

Analise said a quiet "Yes."

Ms. Minchin then said, "Clean it again and if I'm not satisfied you're not getting meals for three days."

She then slapped the poor girl across her face and Analise began to cry.

"Stop crying you twit and clean this mess up", Demanded Ms. Minchin.

"Yes Ms. Minchin", The poor girl said while she tried to stop crying and began cleaning up her room.

Ms. Minchin left Analise alone.

Analise was thinking," I need to escape, she is really mean, where should I go? Anywhere is better than here."

She packed up her few belongings in a backpack, along with her stuffed lioness Janelle. She climbed out the window. She was afraid she was going to fall, but she made it. She then hurried away from Ms. Minchin's house.

"I'm never going back there again." Analise said to herself. 

She started running as fast as she could away from the house. It took her a few days, but she ended up at the airport.

"I'm never going to get past security." Analise thought to herself.

She had to try anyway. 

She saw a family with what looked like about eight kids and the parents looked disgruntled.

She blended in with them and got through the part where the guard looks at the identification. 

The airport was big. She didn't know where she wanted to go. 

She remembered learning that lions live in Africa. 

"I'll go to Africa." Analise thought to herself with a smile.

She searched the flight schedules, she remembered her dad doing this when they took a trip to Disney World... Before Adam was born.

Thinking about her family made her sad.

She saw a Delta Flight that went to Africa. 

She smiled, but then frowned, how will she get past the ticket taker?

She saw another family with children. She sat close to them and minded her own business. 

She did the same thing, once the ticket taker was busy, Analise snuck past.

It was not a full flight. Analise blended well with the other children. The stewards never questioned her.

She even began to interact with the children. They were going on an African Safari. 

Analise thought that sounded fun. She didn't know what she was going to do. 

It took close to all day for the flight to land in Africa. Analise and the other children fell asleep and had breakfast, before they made it. She made it past customs easy enough, just blended in again with the family she was talking to. She said her goodbyes to her friends she made, and she went off on her own. 

For days, she was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about what she was going to do, thinking about her family, thinking about her best friend Quinn and if she'll ever see him again. She ran out of food and water she got from the airport and she was really hot. the 5 year old wasn't really paying much attention and didn't have a plan on what she was going to do. She ended up in what looked like a Savannah. She traveled far away from any civilization and she only began realizing it when she heard a growl. She slowly turned around and to her horror, there was a hyena. She wasn't familiar with hyenas, but to her it looked like a dog. A mean dog.

"N-nice p-puppy." Analise said.

The hyena grinned evilly and growled again and snapped his jaws at her.

Analise screamed her loudest.

That made the hyena laugh and he snapped his jaws again.

Analise screamed again.

Simba was close by doing his rounds around the Pride Lands. He heard the scream and thought it was his daughter Kiara. Simba ran as fast as he could and found out what the problem was. It was Banzai the hyena and the one in trouble wasn't his daughter, but it was a cub of some sort. Simba roared and frightened both the hyena and the cub, the hyena ran off and the cub screamed again.  
Analise was so scared, first the mean dog like creature, and now, she is near a real life lion. 

She thought to herself, "This is it."

She started crying.

Simba didn't know what to make of this cub. First he tried talking to her, just to calm her down.

She wasn't having it.

Simba sighed, "The cub doesn't understand me." He thought.

Simba wanted to try something else the cub might understand. He started purring.

It took a few minutes for Analise to hear Simba's purr, at first to her it sounded like growling, but then she realized, he sounded like a cat.

"N-nice kitty." Analise said.

Simba couldn't understand what she was saying. But he somehow had to communicate with her, get her to trust him. He slowly head butted her and continued to purr.

"He's just like a big cat." Analise thought. She tentatively reached out and touched his mane.

"Good, she's starting to trust." Simba thought.

"This is so cool, and scary, what's going to happen now?" Analise asked. 

"I need to take her to Rafiki, he'll know what to do." Simba thought to himself.

He grabbed what he thought was the scruff of her neck.

Analise screamed and struggled out of her backpack. The lion was going to bite her.

Simba looked shocked.

Before anything else was said, Rafiki was hurrying towards them.

"What is with all the racket at this time of day?" Rafiki asked.

"I was just about to come find you, but... this cub..." Simba started.

"Awe yes, human cub." Rafiki said.

"Human?" Simba asked.

"Some say humans are related to primates." Rafiki said.

"Analise couldn't understand anything the two animals were talking about, but she had an idea they were talking about her. The monkey wasn't afraid of the lion. 

"They cannot be carried like how you would carry Kiara or Kion." Rafiki said.

"What should we do with her?" Simba asked.

"Well, there is not a human for many many miles. I am surprised this little one is here at all, but she is lucky you found her and not someone or something else." Rafiki said.

"Again, what should we do with her?" Simba asked.

"Hmm," Rafiki said and then smiled, "Follow old Rafiki, I have something to show you."

Rafiki beckoned Analise to follow him and the lion and he smiled.

Analise followed the two animals to a baobab tree. Rafiki smiled at the girl and extended his hand to her.

Analise looked at the lion who looked like he was smiling, then at the monkey took the monkey's hand, and the monkey lifted her up and carried her up the tree. Analise didn't know if she should be scared or excited. She was a little of both.

Rafiki looked at the painting he foresaw a couple weeks ago, he studied it, then studied the girl, he picked up a strand of hair and smelled it. He laughed. Which startled Analise.

Without talking, Rafiki got to work, without asking, she pulled out a piece of Analise's hair.

"Ow." Analise said and she held her head.

The Monkey put the hair in what Analise thought looked like a bowl. He was studying the bowl for a while, then laughed.

"I wish I knew what was going on." Analise said. She watched as the monkey began mixing up some different fruits together. Offered a green fruit for Analise to eat, which she took gratefully. It helped her hunger but it tasted sour. After a while, the monkey took his stick and shook it at Analise, then dipped his hand in the fruit and smeared it on Analise's forehead. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Analise was shocked.

The monkey just grinned.

Analise was still a little freaked out.

"My name is Rafiki." Rafiki said.

"My name is Analise." Analise said, then realized what just happened, "Uh... Wow... Did you just speak?"

"Of course I spoke. It's very nice to meet you Analise." Rafiki said, "I am a Mandrill, I am the Royal Mjuzi." 

"What's a Mjuzi?" Analise asked, still not believing she is talking to a monkey, Mandrill.

" You can think of me as a... teacher." Rafiki said.

"Oh, ok... so, um... how can I understand you?" Analise asked, "When I couldn't before?"

"That is a secret only Royal Mjuzis can know." Rafiki said with a smile, "Think of it as a gift. And it's time to meet your new family."

"My new family?" Analise asked.

"Yes." Rafiki said, " It's time to introduce you to your new father, you two had a rocky start. But..." 

"New father?" Analise gasped.

"Rafiki what is going on up there?" Simba called from the bottom of the tree. "It's getting late, what are we going to do with the human cub?"

Analise gasped, she understood everything the lion was saying.

"He... He just talked." Analise gasped.

"Well he could always talk, you can now understand him." Rafiki said with a smile.

"So, can I talk to all animals now?" Analise asked.

Rafiki smiled and nodded.

This was a lot for Analise to wrap her head around. 

"Simba is right though, it is getting late, and you still have a long journey ahead of you tonight." Rafiki said, "Let me introduce you to your new dad."

Analise didn't know what he meant by that, nobody was down there but the lion. But she went along with Rafiki, it wasn't like she had a choice, she was a lost five year old girl in Africa with a lion and a mandrill. 

"So, have you figured out what to do with the human cub?" Simba asked.

"I have." Rafiki said with a grin.

"Great." Simba said.

There was silence.

"And?" Simba asked.

"Simba, I would like you to meet your new daughter." Rafiki said with a grin.

"WHAT?" Simba and Analise asked at the same time.

Simba was shocked Analise understood.

" Simba, this is Analise, Analise, this is Simba, your new father." Rafiki said with a grin.

"Uh, Rafiki, this is a human girl, I cannot be her father, I am a lion." Simba said.

"I know you're a lion, and she will be one of you." Rafkiki said with a grin, " I saw it."

"What do you mean? You know what? Never mind." Simba said with a sigh.

"You want me to live with lions?" Analise asked, she was very scared again.

"Yes." Rafiki said, "I saw it, it is meant to be." He grinned.

Simba and Analise looked at each other.

"How am I even supposed to take care of a human cub?" Simba asked. 

"How did Timon and Pumba take care of you?" Rafiki asked with a pointed look.

"We ate bugs." Simba said.

Analise wrinkled her nose.

"And?" Rafiki asked.

"Trial and error honestly." Simba said.

"All parenting is trial and error, you will be fine." Rafiki said.

Simba sighed, "What do you say Analise? Are you ready to meet the pride?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Pride

Everything was going very fast for Analise, this has been one crazy day. First encounter with what looks like a laughing dog, a male lion saving her, a monkey called a mandrill taking her to his home and making it so she can understand animals and now he wants this lion to be her new dad. And he wants her to meet the rest of his pride. More lions. Analise was both scared and excited. She really liked the lions at the zoo, but never in her life did she ever think she'd be talking to a lion, let alone, be living with one.

"I... I'm scared." Analise said.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, if what Rafiki says it's true, then you will be part of our Pride." Simba said gently.

Analise sighed and nodded, " Ok, I'm ready to meet your... Pride."

Simba smiled and tried to pick up Analise like he would pick up his children.

Analise wiggled away before he got the chance. "You can't pick me up like that. I don't have the extra skin kitties have."

Simba looked confused.

"Maybe riding on your back." Rafiki suggested.

Simba sighed and bent down.

Analise was hesitant, but then climbed on, she rode on a pony before, but this was a strong powerful lion.

She grabbed his mane and held on tight. She could feel the power as he stood back up.

"You ok up there?" Simba asked gently

"Yes." Analise said.

"Hold on tight, you won't hurt me." Simba said.

Analise rode on Simba's back towards Pride Rock.

"Is that where we are going?" Analise asked, to her it looked like a mountain.

"That is Pride Rock, that is where my Pride lives." Simba explained. 

"It is grand." Analise said in awe.

Simba smiled.

He walked towards Pride rock some more, and Nala and Kiara were looking at him.

"Simba, what is that on your back?" Nala asked.

Simba knelt down and Analise got off. 

"The strangest thing has happened today, I saved this human cub from Bonzai." Simba started.

"What is she doing here?" Nala asked.

"Rafiki says he saw her become one of us." Simba said.

"Rafiki said what?" Nala asked shocked.

"Rafiki made it so I can talk to animals." Analise said, "Hi I'm Analise." She was trying to be friendly.

Nala was shocked. The commotion was bringing out the rest of the Pride.

"Mom, what is she?" Kiara asked.

"Hi, I'm Analise, what's your name?" Analise asked.

Kiara was scared and she hid behind her mom.

Kion came out of the den and went up to Analise and his dad. "Hi Analiths, I'm Kion 

Kion had a little lisp.

"Kion get over here." Nala said.

Kion walked over to his mom, "Mom Analiths iths niths."

"Nala, this is Analise, she is going to be part of our Pride." Simba said.

"Just because Rifiki said she was, doesn't make her part of our Pride." Nala said glaring at the girl. "She could be dangerous."

"She's a cub." Simba said.

"She'll get bigger." Nala said. "And then probably bring more of her kind around."

Analise had tears in her eyes. Nala who is Simba's mate, didn't want her. 

"Nala, if Timon and Pumba didn't take me in when they were afraid, I wouldn't be where I am today, I'd be dead, and Scar would still be ruling these lands." Simba said.

"This is different." Nala said.

Analise sighed and said sadly. " I guess, take me back to Rafiki, maybe he can find me a human home. I'm not wanted here."

"Little girl, where is your Pride?" Nala asked. 

Analise had tears in her eyes, "My mom and dad, and little brother, are... in heaven."

"Where?" Simba asked.

Analise looked up and pointed to the sky.

"I see." Simba said.

"I am sorry to hear that." Nala said. "Simba are you sure she will be safe here? A human cub?"

"Rafiki said she will be, he has never been wrong yet." Simba said.

"Nala sighed, "Ok, she can stay." 

"Mom, does that make her my sister?" Kiara asked.

Nala didn't know what to say.

"Yes Kiara, you have a sister." Simba said.

"But you have to be careful with her, no biting or clawing." Nala said sternly. "Humans I have heard are breakable creatures."

Kiara slowly went up to Analise.

Analise was still trying to wrap her head around having a family of lions as her family. The cubs look like kitties.

Analise stuck her hand out and started petting Kiara.

Kiara gave Analise a weird look.

Analise didn't know what she was supposed to do, Kiara looked like a kitty to her and she pets kitties.

"Quit it." Kiara said and shook Analise's hand off.

"Sorry... you look like a kitty." Analise said.

"I am not sure what a kitty is, but I am not one, I am Princess Kiara, and I am a lioness." Kiara growled. 

"Sorry." Analise said again.

"It's getting late, and it's time for sleep." Simba said.

Kiara glared at the new pride member, then followed her mom inside the den.

Analise followed Simba inside the den, she didn't realize how many members of the lion pride there were.

Simba showed Analise where she could sleep.

Analise nodded and took her blanket out of her backpack and her lioness stuffed animal.

Kiara saw the stuffed animal and growled at it. "Analise is keeping a lioness in her... kangeroo pouch."

Analise looked at her stuffed animal, "It's not real." 

"Analise what is the meaning of this?" Nala asked walking over to the new comber

"It's not real, it's a toy." Analise said. She tried to hide it, but Nala was too fast and snatched it from Analise. She set it down to get a better look at it and growled.

"This looks like a lioness cub, care to explain?" Nala asked.

"It's not real, it's just a toy." Analise had tears in her eyes.

"Nala, please give Analise her... toy back." Simba said gently.

"This offends Kiara, your daughter." Nala snapped.

"It's just a toy." Analise pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "It's not real."

"If it's not real, then, we should get rid of it." Nala said.

"No... please..." Analise cried.

Simba roared, "Nala enough, the girl says the lioness isn't real, it's just a play thing for human cubs, give it back to her." 

Nala growled and dropped the toy.

Analise grabbed it and hugged it.

"I'm not sure if this... arrangement is going to work." Nala said.

Simba sighed, he was thinking the same thing, "It's late, we all need sleep." 

Analise found an empty area away from any lion and curled up in a ball in her blanket and cuddled her toy and silently started crying.

After a while, Kion crept up to Analise and curled up next to her and fell asleep, purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nala and Kiara seem a little out of character. They are just nervous seeing a strange creature they've never seen before and have their guards up.


	3. Chapter 3

Analise woke up to Kion purring by her side. She liked that. She was sad that she wasn't wanted in the Pride. Her favorite zoo animal was the lion and she was so excited to be able to communicate with them, but, she didn't want to be in a home where she wasn't wanted. Ms. Minchin was bad enough, but lions are powerful. 

Analise quietly packed what little belongings she had and made sure not to wake any of the lions or lionesses up. She walked out of the cave and down Pride Rock. She didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do. But she did realize, she had nobody.

Kion woke up to not being curled up next to the human. That puzzled him. He looked around the cave, everyone was sleeping, it was even earlier than his dad usually wakes. He couldn't see his new friend Analise anywhere. 

Kion stretched and looked around some more, she was gone.

"Uh-oh." Kion whispered.

He hurried towards his dad and tried to shake him awake.

"Kion, go back to sleep, it's early." Simba said.

"But dad, Analiths is gone." Kion whispered.

That startled the lion and he looked around, sure enough, Analise was gone.

Nala woke up to her mate shaking her awake.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"Analise is gone." Simba said.

"Maybe Rafiki took her." Nala said.

"Rafiki says she belongs here with us." Simba said.

Nala sighed, "Simba think about it. A human living with a pride of lions, isn't the safest place for that little girl."

"Nor is that little girl lost out there, what if she goes to the outlands?" Simba asked. "She isn't much older than Kiara."

Nala sat up, startled now. Her mate was right, the little girl was about the same age as her daughter Kiara, and she was treating the poor child horribly.

"She's probably scared." Nala said.

Simba nodded. "We need to go find her." 

"And do what with her when we do?" Nala asked.

"If we do." Simba sighed.

"Don't think that." Nala snapped.

"When we find her... I'll ask Rafiki to find her a home." Simba said with a sigh.

Analise traveled a ways away. She couldn't see Pride Rock anymore. She had tears stinging her eyes, she wasn't watching where she was going. Analise fell and did somersaults down a steep hill. Analise was dizzy from that and her head hurt. She didn't know where she was.

"Where am I? Analise asked herself, "Maybe if I keep walking, I'll find people." 

She kept walking through this strange land. Little did she know, she was being stalked.

After a while, Analise heard something coming towards her, she turned around and saw something that to her, looked like another dog, but different than the hyena. It was growling at her.

"N-nice puppy." Analise said, she was scared.

The jackal was shocked she could understand the little cub like thing, but soon got over it. "You will be a tasty breakfast for my family." 

Analise started screaming and running. 

The rest of the jackal's family appeared and started chasing the poor girl as well.

The jackal liked the chase, she was now playing with her food, she knew she could easily catch this slow cub. She began snapping at the cub's legs and barely "missing" them. 

This went on for a few minutes before the jackal was getting tired of the game and was ready for the kill. 

The jackals surrounded the girl snapping and growling at her.

Analise was in tears again. She was trapped. She was going to die, Simba wasn't here to save her this time, he probably didn't even care, his family didn't want her. This was it. She was going to join her parents and brother in heaven. 

She squatted down into a ball and covered her head with her backpack and hands.

All of a sudden, there were two loud roars and then the sound of fighting. Another roar joined the group a few minutes later.

Analise could feel herself being dragged by her backpack, she looked and first saw lionesses fighting the dog like creatures, then saw a dog like creature pulling her away and growling.

Analise screamed.

Nala saw what was happening and she roared and hurried after the jackal that got hold of Analise.

Analise tried wiggling out of her backpack. The jackal saw what she was doing and snapped her jaws and got a wad of Analise's shirt. But her teeth scraped Analise's skin.

Analise cried out in pain.

Nala made it to the jackal that got hold of Analise and swiped her massive claws at the jackal

"Stay away from my daughter." Nala roared.

"This creature isn't your daughter." The jackal growled.

"Yes she is." Nala roared again. And swiped her claws at the jackal again 

The jackal released Analise. "RETREAT" She yelled to her family, "We will find breakfast somewhere else."

The lionesses watched as the jackals hurried away from them.

Nala carefully and calmly walked towards Analise.

"Analise." Nala said softly.

Analise was curled up in a ball crying. She didn't know what was going on, her back was on fire where the dog bit her, and there was growling and roaring and she was frightened.

"Analise." Nala said again gently and licked the tear stained cheek.

That got Analise out of wherever she was. She looked up at Nala but was still crying.

"It's ok, you're ok." Nala said softly, "The jackals are gone."

"J j." Analise started.

"Jackals." Nala said. 

Analise started crying again, "They were gonna eat me."

Nala sighed, "Jackals are not welcome in the Pride Lands. Simba will be notified of this." 

Analise didn't stop crying.

Nala did the only thing she could think of doing. She began nuzzling the child and started purring, the other lionesses were keeping watch for any other predators. 

It took a few minutes for Analise to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Nala asked.

Analise nodded, "Why did you come save me?"

Nala sighed, "You are part of our pride now."

Analise looked shocked.

"Nala, we should be getting back, Simba will be worried." One of the Lionesses said. " We should give word that the child has been found."

"You're right Nuru." Nala agreed. She bent down, "Analise, get on my back like you did for Simba yesterday. We are going home."

"Home." Analise whispered and she slowly got on Nala's back, but she winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Nala asked.

"Dog bit me." Analise whispered.

Nala was worried. "I'm taking you to Rafiki. He will be able to fix that bite."

The handful of lionesses walked back towards Pride Rock, Nala was walking towards Rafiki's tree. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zazu and Simba saw one of the lionesses that was in Nala's group.

"Kala, where is Nala?" Simba asked.

" The child has been found, Nala is taking her to Rafiki." Kala said.

"Oh." Simba said thinking she was taking the girl to Rafiki to find the girl a new home.

"She was bit by a jackal." Kala said.

"A jackal?" Simba asked worried.

"Reirei was the one that bit her." Kala said.

Simba growled and started running towards Rafiki's tree to meet up with Nala and Analise. 

"Rafiki." Nala called.

Rafiki looked down and saw Queen Nala and Analise. He also saw that Analise was bleeding from the cloth she was wearing on her body. He swung down, "What has happened?"

"She was attacked by jackals, Reirei bit her." Nala said, "Can you help her?"

"And why was Analise any where near jackals?" Rafiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nala looked ashamed, "She ran away, and... I believe it was my fault."

"Ah, I see." Rafiki said, "Well, Analise, lets get you healed."

Rafiki helped Analise off of Nala and helped her up to his tree.

"So, I take it you're not having the best of time in the Pride Lands." Rafiki said while mixing his medicine.

"Nala doesn't want me." Analise said. "Kiara doesn't like me either... I think Kion does though."

"Ah, I see. You are a strange creature to this land." Rafiki said. "It will take some time for everyone to warm up to you."

"I don't know why Nala and the other lionesses saved me." Analise said.

"It's because you are now part of their pride." Rafiki said.

Analise shook her head no, "I don't feel like I am."

"Give it time." Rafiki said, "Now then, lets fix you up, please remove your cloth." 

Analise removed her tshirt, it was bloody anyway.

Rafiki examined the bite wound left by Reirei and put the medicine on the wound.

"What is that?" Analise asked.

"It's Aloe Ferox. It is a healing plant." Rafiki explained.

"It smells like something my mommy puts on me when I get a sunburn." Analise said smiling, then frowning. She misses her mom and dad and baby brother.

"It does have healing properties for sunburns yes." Rafiki agreed.

He finished putting the medicine on.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" Analise asked.

Rafiki looked at the cloth, there really wasn't much to it anymore, Reirei did a number on it.

"Um, Analise, your... cloth, there are rips and tears." Rafiki said.

Analise looked at her shirt, there was rips and tears and blood stains on it. Analise sniffed, "It's ruined."

"Why don't you go without it?" Rafiki asked.

Analise shook her head, "I don't have fur like you, or Simba, or Nala." 

Rafiki nodded his head, and knowing humans, they always wear cloth.

Rafiki ripped off the part that was bloodied and handed it back to Analise who put the shirt on, the shirt now looked like a crop top t shirt.

Analise sighed, her back was feeling better already.

"Thank you for healing me." Analise said.

"You're welcome Princess." Rafiki said.

Analise wrinkled her nose, "I'm not a princess."

"Your parents are the king and queen of the Pride Lands, that makes you a princess." Rafiki said.

Analise shook her head sadly, " Simba and Nala are not my mom and dad. Mom, dad and Adam died." 

Rafiki sighed, "Soon you will accept Simba and Nala as your new family, the whole pride will accept you." 

Analise sighed.

Rafiki gave Analise a boab fruit and a few nuts for breakfast.

"Thank you Rafiki." Analise said gratefully.

Rafiki smiled and nodded. 

"Rafiki?" Simba said from below.

"Speaking of your father, he's waiting for you with your mother." Rafiki said.

Rafiki carefully brought Analise back down to Simba and Nala.

"Your daughter is all patched up and ready to go back to Pride Rock." Rafiki said with a grin.

Nala could accept Analise being a part of her pride, but was having a hard time accepting the child as her daughter. Even though, that is what she blurted out earlier today, it still had a weird ring to it.

"Thank you Rafiki for healing her." Simba said with a smile.

"You are welcome, Analise you can come back any time. Simba, her diet is different than your Pride's, she needs to eat at least three times a day, a mix of meat, fruit, nuts." Rafiki started.

Simba nodded, he remembered his time with Timon and Pumba before he challenged Scar. Those two saved him from death. They ate more than bugs, Pumba ate fruit and berries and roots, Timon ate fruit. 

"I'm sure Timon and Pumba would be glad to help Analise find a variety of food she can eat." Simba said with a smile.

"I hope not bugs." Nala said with a wrinkled nose.

"They eat more than just bugs." Simba said with a chuckle.

Analise wrinkled her nose at that too, "I don't want to eat bugs."

"But they're slimey and satisfying." Simba said with a grin.

Analise shivered.

Rafiki chuckled, "Analise, you are in great hands."

Analise got on Simba's back and the three of them headed back to Pride Rock.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara and Kion were excited when they saw their parents return home. Kion was excited to see his new friend return safely as well, Kiara, not as much.   
Analise slowly got down from Simba's back and looked around at the cave, it looked more cheerful in the day time than it did last night. 

"Analiths Analiths." Kion cheered, "You're back."

Analise smiled at her new friend. He reminded her of her little brother Adam. She missed her annoying brother Adam. 

"Daddy, what's going on? Is Analise going to go to a human home?" Kiara asked.

"No Kiara, Analise is going to stay with us, she's going to be your new sister." Simba said.

"New sister?" Kiara asked, "We're still going with that plan?" 

Simba nodded.

"Mom what do you think about this?" Kiara asked.

Nala sighed, "We will just have to get used to a human living with us. Who knows, maybe the two of you will become best friends." 

Kiara scoffed. "I doubt it. I already have best friends."

A month has passed. At first Analise didn't know where she fit in. Timon and Pumbaa showed her how to get roots, nuts and fruit to eat. Rafiki created little fires to help Analise cook her meat when she ate meat from the kills the lionesses achieved but it was easily put out.

"Analise, why does Rafiki make fire and cook the meat for you? Why do you not eat the meat like we do?" Kiara asked.

"I can't eat raw meat like the rest of you. I would get sick." Analise explained.

"Your species is weird." Kiara said.

Kiara slowly let Analise in with her group of friends Tiifu and Zuri. They at first were cold to Analise, they would run faster than Analise could to catch up to them when they were outside playing. Zuri accidentally was too rough with Analise and scratched her to where she needed medical attention from Rafiki again.

Zuri got a scolding from that and held a grudge for a week. 

Analise wouldn't give up, she wanted to fit in with Kiara and her friends. She wanted to play with them, they were close to her age. She just wished she was fast enough.

Kiara was sometimes sick of always having to be careful or run slow so Analise could catch up. "Why don't you just stay at Pride Rock and play with Kion." Kiara snapped.

Analise liked playing with Kion, sometimes she would go play with him, but sometimes she wanted to play with ones close to her age.

"I like it when you play with me Analiths." Kion said with a smile.

Analise smiled, right now they were wrestling under the watchful eye of Nala who didn't want them to get hurt. 

A few more weeks passed. Analise has been getting a little more comfortable being a member of the Pride. She liked that Kion slept with her at night. Kion knew his new sister liked it when he purred, so he purred for her at night, it comforted her. 

" Analise, wake up Analise lets go play" Kiara said one day early morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. 

Simba walked next to Kiara and said, " Kiara let her sleep, the sun is not up yet."

" Ok daddy," Kiara said a little disappointed.

Analise opened her eyes. "Im awake." 

"Good, come watch the sunrise with us, then lets go play." Kiara said.

"What about Tiifu and Zuri?" Analise asked.

"They're still asleep." Kiara said rolling her eyes.

Both of you quiet don't wake the others." Simba scolded gently.

"Yes Daddy," The girls said together. It was still strange for Analise to call Simba Daddy. 

A few minutes later Simba looked out over the land and saw it coming he smiled," Here it comes you two."

The girls watched excitedly as the sun came up. In the distance they could here animals singing. 

"From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking, step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done."

Then Simba joined "There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high. Through the sapphire sky. Keeps great and small on the endless round."

They could hear both the animals that were up at this time and Simba singing. "It's the Circle of Life. And it moves us all. Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the Circle. The Circle of Life."

The girls were smiling excitedly. It was worth getting up before sunrise to hear that beautiful song the animals of the Pride Lands sing.

Timon and Pumbaa came out and Timon was complaining, " That song is sang every morning right when the sun comes up, it's the same song every day the circle of life, the circle of life, the circle of life, when will it end?

"I don't know Timon, I like the song" Pumbaa said.

"It's just the way we start out the day here in the Pride Lands, stop complaining Timon." Simba said rolling his eyes.

Hey, I can complain if I want, after what you put me and Pumbaa through with the Hyena's and the hula dancing... oi... I have the right to complain whenever I want, Timon said stubbornly.

Simba rolled his eyes

"Hula dancing?" Analise asked

"That was before you were here with us Analise and before you were born Kiara." Nala said coming out of the cave, "When Scar ruled."  
Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa glared at the thought for a second.  
Kiara wanted to change the subject, she heard about Scar and it never made her parents happy thinking about him.

"Hey Analise you want to go play," Kiara asked.

Analise smiled and nodded.

"Can we Mommy?" Kiara asked.

"Well, It's all right by me." Nala said.

"Woo Hoo." The girls cheered.

Nala smirked at Simba, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

"Zazu?" Kiara gasped, "Oh please mommy, not Zazu." 

"He's like an old Grandpa bird." Analise said.

"I beg your pardon?" Zazu said offended swooping down from where he was at.

"Sorry Zazu." Analise said, "But you are."

"That wasn't very nice Analise, we are going to have to work on your manners later, but right now, yes you two can go play, as long as you stay on the path I marked for you two." Simba said.

"Yay, come on Analise, lets go play." Kiara said excitedly.

"I want to go play too." Kion said trying to run out of the cave.

"Wow, Kion, not today," Nala said picking him up and returning him to where he was a few seconds ago, "You are too young to go running off by yourself."

"Your sisters will play with you later." Simba said.

Kion groaned. He couldn't wait until he could go on adventures like his sisters.

The two girls ran off of pride rock.

What do you want to play Kiara? " Analise asked. It was strange having Kiara willingly want to play with her.

Tag you're it, Kiara said happily.

"Hey no fair!" Analise said while she was trying to chase her sister who unfortunately was faster than her since she's a lioness.

Kiara slowed down a bit to make the game more fun, she knew that Analise wasn't as fast as she was since she's a human.

Analise finally caught up to Kiara and tagged her and said, "Ha now you're it," Then she ran the other direction and Kiara was chasing her for a bit and then finally tagged her. They played this game for about 20 minutes and then they started chasing butterflies.

Kiara's butterfly landed on a rock and Kiara was going to pounce on it, " Mighty hunter has cornered her prey." She pounced, the butterfly flew away. Kiara was on the rock and Analise jumped out of the grass and scared her.

"Boo!" Analise yelled and Kiara jumped almost landing in the lake on the other side of the rock.

"Analise, don't do that." Kiara scolded laughing.

"Sorry." Analise said smiling as she stretched out her arms and legs and layed down on the rock and looked at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a bunny", Analise said pointing.

Kiara looked up and saw what she was looking at, the cloud did look like a bunny.

The girls looked at the clouds and found shapes for about 10 minutes. They started to hear a noise, they stood up and started to investigate the noise. Out popped Timon and Pumbaa which frightened both the girls and they fell in the water with a splash.

"Don't worry girls, uncle Pumbaa's coming!" Pumba yelled before he jumped in the water.

"Uh... gee Simba, the good news is... we found your daughters... the bad news is... we dropped a warthog on them... is there a problem?" Timon asked to himself.

"Kiara, Analise?" Pumbaa said.

"Pumbaa, let me define baby-sitting!" Timon yelled.

Pumbaa got the idea and got up and the girls came up coughing and they glared at Pumbaa who said, "Sorry" and grinned sheepishly.

"Now princesses as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go play all alone, you could get hurt." Pumbaa was trying to scold.

At that word Timon started freaking out on both of them   
The two girls were giving their baby sitters weird and confused looks. Timon started checking for sprains, hang nails etc. 

"Is he afraid of Daddy for some reason?" Analise asked.

"Looks like it." Kiara said.

"I thought they raised Daddy." Analise said.

"They did." Kiara said, "But Daddy is still a Lion. And a King." 

Timon and Pumbaa started talking about bugs.

"Analise, lets ditch these two" Kiara whispered not wanting to listen to this bug conversation any longer.

"Right behind you." Analise whispered back also not wanting to listen anymore.

The girls left their fighting babysitters alone and headed off the path Simba marked for them.

The girls started playing tag again and didn't look to where they were going and they literally bumped into a strange lion cub.

"Who are you Pride Lander... and what are you Pride Lander? Asked the stranger with a low growl.

Kiara growled at the outsider and tried to keep Analise away from the stranger without turning her back on the outsider.

Analise was following her sister's example and not turning her back on this lion.

"What are you doing?" The outsider asked.

"My father says never turn your back on an outsider." Kiara said importantly.

"Do you always do as your daddy says?" The outsider mocked.

"NO" Kiara growled.

"Bet you do... bet you're daddy's little girl." The Outsider said. "Now I'm going to ask again, what are you?" 

"I'm her sister." Analise said.

The Outsider looked confused.

"My father took her in." Kiara said.

"So you're a daddy's little girl too?" The outsider asked. "An outsider gets to do whatever he wants, an outsider doesn't need anybody."

He proved that by showing off and going into the lake with "logs" and Kiara was so impressed with him that she followed but Analise didn't think it was a good idea and tried to stop her.

"Kiara don't go with him." Analise warned worriedly.

Kiara wasn't listening so Analise followed to make sure she doesn't get hurt, that would be all she needed, her new sister getting hurt. Her new family would love that.  
"Kiara, I don't think this is a good idea." Analise said worriedly again.

They were in the middle of the lake now and the outsider turned around and he was shocked.

"LOOK OUT!" The Outsider screamed.

Analise turned around and there was a crocodile. It looked like it was about to eat her. She screamed and dodged it.

"RUN!" Kiara screamed.  
They ran on top of what looked like a misshapen rock, the crocodile almost got them there.

"THIS WAY." Kiara yelled.

They started hopping what looked like to be rocks in the water. 

They stopped to catch their breath thinking they were safe.

"That was a close one." Analise said breathlessly. 

Kiara nervously giggled, "Yeah."

Before anything else could be said, they realized they were standing on a mountain of crocodiles.

The children screamed while trying to get away from the crocodiles. At one point a crocodile snapped it's jaws at the Outsider and he had to dodge it.

Analise climbed a tree hoping to get away from the crocs, Kiara climbed the same tree and saw the Outsider go a different direction.

"Hey what about us?" Kiara asked.

"I'll distract them, run." The Outsider yelled.

There was nowhere to run to. The girls were trapped, a croc was going towards them. Analise kicked one in the snout. And Kiara was swiping at one with her claws.

The croc that was after the girls started going after the outsider cub who was in the water and in trouble.

Kiara jumped down and saved the outsider by jumping on the crocs snout.

"Move it." Kiara yelled.

The Outsider climbed the tree that was close to him and so did Kiara. Analise was still jumping from crocodile to crocodile afraid. She was trying to catch up to her sister. 

Analise finally made it to the tree her sister was on, the crocodile was biting the branch trying to make her sister fall. Analise was scared, but that was the only way she could think of to safety. 

Kiara jumped to safety and looked back at her new sister.

"ANALISE HURRY." Kiara yelled.

The crocodile started going after Analise and snapped at her. Analise tried climbing the branch like her sister and the other cub did as best as she could, but she didn't have claws. She held on for dear life. 

"ANALISE. JUMP!" Kiara yelled.

The branch was breaking. 

"JUMP!" Both cubs yelled.

The branch broke.

Analise leaped as hard and fast as she could. 

Most of her upper body landed on land, her feet were dangling. She was trying to pull herself up.

Kiara gave Analise a paw to help her get up the rest of the way.

Finally they were safe and started breathing hard.

They looked down at the crocs who were snapping at them from below.

They stuck their tongues out at them.

"Wow man, did you see the size of those teeth?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"They were huge." Analise said.

"And they were going RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR" Kiara said excitedly. "And you were really brave." 

She was looking at the Outsider.

"Yeah, you were pretty brave too." The Outsider said, "My name's Kovu."

"I'm Kiara" Kiara said as she invaded his space making him a little uneasy.

"I'm Analise" said Analise giving her sister a weird look and wondered what she was doing.

"What are you?" Asked Kovu.

"I'm a human" said Analise.

"What's a human?" Kovu asked confused.

"A furless and tailless monkey is the best way I can describe it." Analise said.

"Daddy saved her from a hyena." Kiara said.

"Oh" Kovu said still confused, "Why aren't you with the monkeys then?"

"Rafiki told Daddy that she's going to be part of our pride." Kiara said.

"What's a Rafiki?" Kovu asked.

" He's our Royal Mjuzi." Kiara said.

It was silent for a minute then Kiara broke the silence.

"Hey lets play tag... you're it" She tagged Kovu and the girls ran a bit but stopped, Kiara went closer again and said, "Tag you're it you're it." Kovu looked confused

"Hello, we run, you tag get it?" Analise said.

Kovu still looked confused.

"What's the matter don't you know how to play?" asked Kiara.

"I don't think he does." Analise said.

"Oh, ok... he knows how to fight." Kira grinned.

The other two grinned also and all three of them got in a fighting stance and out of nowhere Simba came and he roared and then Kovu's mom came and she roared.

"Simba" growled Zira.

"Zira" growled Simba.

"Nala" growled Zira.

"Zira" growled Nala.

"Timon Pumbaa, right now that we all know each other... GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS" Yelled Timon.

Zira growled, "Your pride lands? These lands belong to Scar"

"I banished you from the pride lands! now you and your young cub... get out" Simba growled.

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints... and become King!" said Zira.

"HA! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" Timon put his two sense in.

Zira sounded angry at the statement Timon made and said, "Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we

have little food, less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Simba growled.

"But the child does not!" She growled at him then lowered her voice... However... if you need your pound of flesh...

here." She pushed Kovu towards Simba smiling wickedly.

Simba glared and growled at Kovu who just shook and then Simba said, "Take him and get out. We're finished here."

Zira came closer to Simba and said, "Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun." She then noticed Analise and said "I see you are taking humans now... how do they taste? Pretty good I hope." She snapped her jaws at Analise and both Simba and Nala roared

Simba roared, "DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR ANY OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN ZIRA!"

"Child? You made that human one of your children? Hmm you are even weaker than I thought... oh well, like I said before, this has only begun" Zira said.

She glares wickedly at Kiara and Analise, then turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws. Simba picks Kiara up and bends down and that's the signal for Analise to climb on Simba's back which she does. The lions leave and the girls say good bye to Kovu who said bye to them

The pride walk until they can see Pride Rock and then Simba stops, Nala turns around, " Simba"? Simba clears his throat and Nala smiles and moves on back to Pride Rock

Simba put Kiara down and bends down so Analise can get off his back. The girls look so sad and ashamed, they try looking up at him and smile innocently but Simba gives them a stern angry look which made the girls sad and ashamed some more.

It was silent for a long time and then Simba broke the silence "What did you think you two were doing? You both could have been killed today."

Kiara tried pleading with him. "But Daddy, we didn't mean to disobey."

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you." Simba said.

"We know." The girls said together.

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't

be here... and I need you Kiara to carry on in my place. You are part of the

great Circle of-

Kiara interrupted , "Circle of Life. we know."

Simba said, "Exactly. And you need to be careful. Kiara, as future Queen-"

Kiara interrupted, "But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun."

Both Simba and Analise were shocked at what she said.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood,

as I am. We are part of each other. Simba said.

"Not me. I'm a human, you're probably going to send me away after this aren't you." Analise said with a frown, she was starting to get comfortable living with the lions.

"Now why would I do that? You're part of this family. You are my daughter as well." Simba said.

Simba nudged his daughters off of the rock they were sitting on, they slid down and Kiara's tail ended up on her head, Analise's hair ended up in her eyes.

Simba grinned sheepishly.

The girls laughed and got up and Kiara nuzzled her dad, Analise hugged him.

The three of them started walking towards Pride Rock, Simba started singing " As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one." The girls watched a baby bird first learn how to fly and a baby wildebeest learn how to walk, and watched a hippo hop on his parents' heads in fun.

"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me The way I am?" Kiara asked, while looking at her reflection in the water, "Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?"

Analise ran a head of them and started thinking about her human family. Her lion dad singing about We are One was making her miss her family. 

Simba walked up to Analise and nuzzled her, and looked up at the sky.

Analise also looked up at the sky.

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun." Simba sang.

Analise began to cry thinking about what she is hearing.

"Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride, deep inside. We are one."

Kiara caught up to them and Simba continued while they started running across the Pride Lands to Pride Rock, "We are one, you and I. We are like the Earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need. You will find when you see We are one."

They made it to Pride Rock

"As long as you live here, it's who you are. as long as you live here, you are family," Simba said, "You both will understand someday."

Simba headed up to the cave.

Kiara sighed.

"What's wrong?" Analise asked.

"Daddy never answered my question." Kiara said.

"Kiara, you're going to be queen someday, you'll be able to do whatever you want." Analise said. 

Kiara smiled, "You're right."

Analise smiled and yawned. "Can we go to the cave now? It's been a long day." 

The two sisters walked up to the cave together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago, and never ended up finishing it. I abandoned it. I started getting back into the lion king when I got Disney plus and binge watched Lion Guard. Now this story cannot get out of my head. So I'm going to make it better than the original I created many years ago.


End file.
